


An Interesting Line Of Questioning

by Petrichor (Lieu)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieu/pseuds/Petrichor
Summary: Laurel hadn't expected that this was the direction the conversation would go, but she couldn't say she was disappointed. It was just another day. A regular day she wanted to spend with her friend. That was all. Right?(Valentine's Day Drabble)
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	An Interesting Line Of Questioning

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Laurel commented from her position on the barstool, her tone pointedly casual. She had been watching Dinah for a few minutes now as the bar owner took inventory, and only just now had rummaged up the gull to mention it. It was quiet; the doors wouldn’t open to patrons for another few hours. 

“Mhm,” Dinah hummed, not looking up from her tablet, tapping away and clearly focused on the task at hand. 

Laurel picked at her black polish. She enjoyed watching Dinah perform menial tasks under the guise of irritating the curly-haired brunette, but in actuality, it aroused a sense of calm in her she scarcely experienced anywhere else. More than she cared to admit.  
Right now, however, she wanted Dinah to engage with her. “They still celebrate with overpriced dinners and cheap chocolate in the future, right?” 

“As far as I’m aware,” Dinah chuckled, not unkindly, although her attention remained firmly on her stock. Laurel vaguely registered her own leg bouncing and willed herself to stop. 

“Got any house deals I should indulge in? A girl’s gotta get her alcohol fix somewhere,” Laurel said. She told herself she wasn’t stalling. 

“It’s not like you pay your tab on a good day,” Dinah scoffed, her eyes scanning over one of her bottom shelves. “And you really should lay off the stuff. From what I’ve heard Earth-1 Laurel didn’t have a great past with addiction.” 

Laurel shrugged, though she knew Dinah was only commenting out of genuine concern for the blonde. “I know when to stop. Plus, there are other ways to deal with pain; some that involve handing a thug his own ass when I’m feeling particularly _emotional_.” 

Dinah continued meticulously with her work and Laurel was left to feel the anxiety clawing at the pit of her stomach. She had to know. 

“So you’ve...got any plans?” Laurel began, her nails digging into her palm as she forced the words from her mouth. “A _boyfriend_ taking you for a night on the town?” Laurel heard Dinah give a short laugh, checking the labels on a few of her top-shelf selections. 

“Laurel, you’ve been living with me for almost three months. Don’t you think you’d notice if I had a boyfriend?” 

“God, I hope not...I need my beauty sleep.” 

Dinah crinkled her nose and Laurel tried to dampen the tug of affection in her chest. And, guiltily, she also felt a certain amount of relief knowing Dinah hasn’t been seeing anyone since she’d arrived here in 2040. Laurel knew it wasn’t any of her business who her friend was spending her time with and why, but the thought had been plaguing her brain ever since she’d heard mention of the holiday a few days ago by a cozy-looking couple in the corner of the bar. 

At the revelation that Dinah was free for the day, Laurel found her traitorous brain veering to a train of thought she hadn’t considered. It made her feel uncharacteristically nervous and found it absolutely ridiculous that she would be. It was just another day. A regular day she wanted to spend with her friend. That was all. “Did you want to do something? With me?” 

She noticed that the former police captain seemed to freeze for a moment. The question seemed to finally, _finally_ , get Dinah’s attention and she tilted her head at the blonde curiously. 

“You know- as friends. Friends hanging out.” Laurel said. 

Dinah seemed to consider the proposal for a moment, her eyes scanning over Laurel, perhaps waiting to see if the blonde would take it back (and for a moment, as she sat perfectly still waiting for Dinah to finish assessing her, she considered bolting). Seeming satisfied, Dinah nodded, tugging her tablet to her chest. “Alright; I’ll bite. What did you have in mind?” 

Laurel wanted to strangle herself right then and there. She hadn’t considered this was the way the conversation would turn, but she supposed it was her own damn fault. Now, she had to own up to it. She willed faux confidence to shine through and gave her a smirk. “You’ll find out.” 

Dinah shook her head at Laurel incredulously. “Alright, then. I’ll close up early today so that we have more time.” And with preparations at the bar finished, Dinah headed towards the main elevator to get herself ready for the day, and she gave Laurel a small smile. “You coming?” 

Laurel’s eyes followed her. “I’ll be up in a few minutes.” She stared at the brunette until the metal doors slid shut elegantly, concealing Dinah from view. 

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep and completely forgot about it until now. If anyone wants a prompt for an alternate version of their V-Day I had in mind but am wayy too lazy to write out, feel free to steal it! Just DM me @Dollettah on twitter. 
> 
> Much love to you all!


End file.
